


My Shot

by StrawberryNightmare



Series: Cabe and Leah [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNightmare/pseuds/StrawberryNightmare
Summary: Drabble. Takes place after Congratulations and before my next story, The Black Halo. Leah ruminates on her lack of relationship with Walter O'Brien.





	

Leah hadn’t been to the garage in almost six months, since she first met Cabe face to face. She had mostly avoided it, knowing it was Walter’s home.

Walter was driving her crazy. He was wicked smart. But what an asshole.

She understood why the kid didn’t like her. Why he didn’t trust her. But in the process he was hurting Cabe.

Leah didn’t want Cabe to have to choose. That wasn’t fair.

But she wasn’t going to miss her shot at a life with Cabe. To be happy.

She avoided the garage. Avoided Walter. And just focused on Cabe.


End file.
